bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Unusual Meeting: Commoner vs Royalty
'True Understanding' Akio Katsu had arrived at one of the cities and was resting from the intense training he had done after coming down from the Mountains. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of the park as he rested his sore body by laying on the soft grass. "Ouch! Seriously! What was wrong with Seishi? That idiot... hitting me so hard. It's just a practice session." Shuuji said, sighing as he walked along the park, his hand on his shoulder, which was injured by Seishi from a hit. Akio sighed as he looked up and saw the guy holding his shoulder,"Oh man.... yo buddy here." Akio threw him an ointment. "Now please be quiet so i may rest." Akio returned to his sleeping. "Rude people nowadays. If only dad were here. No one would dare to question his ablities as a hand to hand combatant. And if people knew our history, they wouldn't be treating us like that now." Shuuji sighed as he took the ointment and rubbed it on his arm, "Oww..." Akio sighed as he got up and looked at him,"I'm sorry, i just did some heavy duty training and I'm really sore." Akio bowed with respect. "As if you know me... or my family. We're unknown. Only some people know about us... especially the puny Royal Family in Japan." Shuuji smirked. "Of course, the higher rankers of Soul Society as well." Shuuji sighed as he got a message from his grandfather. "Seriously! When I'm on a roll, he just HAS to interrupt. Oh, and sorry about my rude comments, I was just annoyed at my brother hurting me so badly when it's just training." He looked at the message, which said: Shuuji, don't get angry at your little brother. He just wanted to win you for once. Since you win him all the time. "Hahahahahahaha, oh man you're a complicated dude." Akio said wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Yeah, I am. My friends say I have a double personality. Which I find weird... I don't think I have that. But then again, I might sometimes. Anyway, ever heard of the story about a clan who massacred the king and his family in history?" Shuuji laughed, "I bet you haven't, have you? After all, you look quite young." "Naw, I've rather focus on the now instead of the past." Akio said getting a cookie from his bafg and eating it,"If i did then i would have been evil." "Rare to see people like you." Shuuji sat down on the grass, taking out a lunchbox from his bag. "You want some kimbap? Dad made it for me. I have no idea why, but he's so into korean food nowadays. We just had Bibimbap yesterday..." Shuuji laughed, "Oh well, I guess it is okay to change right? So anyway, where are you from? What's your name?" "Change can be good and as for the other my name is Akio Katsu and I'm from Radiant City." Akio said smiling as he had finished eating his cookie. "Shuuji Matayoshi's the name and Okinawan Kobudo is the game." Shuuji laughed, "It feels weird introducing myself like that. I wonder how Seishi even felt cool introducing himself like that. Anyway, yeah, so my name is Shuuji Matayoshi and I'm come from... Seichi-- Sorry, I meant Okinawa. Yeah, Okinawa." Shuuji said, hoping that Akio didn't catch his slip. "Please to meet you." Akio said smiling as he sighed and looked at the sun as it was starting to go down a bit,"Well listen it was great meeting you but i need to be hitting the road." Akio said smiling as he grabbed his stuff. "Wait up! I probably can't get to..." Shuuji paused a while before saying, "... Seichiku... right now, so where you going? Can I tag along?" Shuuji asked politely. "I don't have a destination just so you know, I'm traveling to keep up my training before School starts back up." Akio said sighing. "Interesting... Let's go! Maybe I can teach you a thing or two about Okinawan Kobudo. Trust me, it helps A LOT when you're in battle." Shuuji said, as he texted Seishi: Tell Dad that I'm going to train with a friend for probably a few days. He then closed his phone and said, "Hmm... do you know of any forest where we can cause as much damage as we want to and no one will be affected by it?" "I know a grassy plain so no animals will get in the way, follow me." Akio shunpo'd out of the city. Shuuji, instead of shunpo'ing, he used Unarikyo to catch up to Akio. "So... where is this place? Is it somewhere quiet? Cuz that'll be good. Or a place where Menos go all the time? It'll serve as great training you know? Sorry I'm being so talkative, I'm bored." "Naw this is good and it'll give us plenty of training space." Akio said putting his backpack away into a small secluded area so it wouldn't get in the way. Shuuji put his bag near Akio's bag. But he heard his phone ring. "Yah! Bro, Dad says that you have to come back NOW." Seishi shouted over the phone. Shuuji turned off his phone and asked Akio, "Is this place easily accesable? Cuz I think my bro would try to find me... Who cares anyway." Shuuji put down his sword as he approached Akio, "You have a sword right?" "Haha you can say that." Akio said smiling. Shuuji laughed as he looked at his sword. "If you don't mind, I'll be using hand-to-hand combat... since I don't think I can use my sword right now." Shuuji laughed. "If you want, I have my Sai and my Nunchaku with me so you can use it." Shuuji went to his bag and took out a parachute which floats in the air with 4 strings sticking at the bottom. "If my lil brother comes, I'll be able to see. It won't get damaged so it won't disrupt our training right?" "Sure and don't worry i think Hand-to-Hand Combat is just my element." Akio said smiling.